Gem Attack
by MidnightDaRebel
Summary: Just a normal day and then gems attack Midnight and her school. Just a little drabble comment if u like it. First story I made. I was too lazy to finish it though. If I get enough follows and likes(and favorites) I might just finish it. ;) :)
1. Visitors

Think.

 _Think_

THINK!

How could she let this happen? _Why_ had she let this happen? Midnight hid behind a flipped over table and tried to devise a plan to stop the giant hand ship from blasting everything and everyone at her middle school." How could I have not seen this coming? My future vision didn't see this...How?" Her voice trailed off, thinking of a way that Homeworld could've possibly come to Earth without her future seeing talent not seeing this.

 **No.**

Homeworld wasn't capable of something like that— were they? _'Who knows what they're capable of, it's been years since we last saw them'_ Midnight thought.

But that was the only way she could think of why she didn't see this coming. That was a mystery she would solve _after_ she stopped the giant green hand ship from blowing up her school. She needed a recap of everything first to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

 _Okay,_ Midnight thought as she began listing the things that had happened through the span of 15 minutes.

 **1 .** A homeworld ship was trying to capture her and her family for ultimate power.

 **2.** She was at school and it was brunch. Or, it was _suppose to be_ brunch. Midnight was practicing some of her battling skills when a hand ship from homeworld began shooting at the middle school.

 **3.** No one was calm enough to fuse with her or battle and fight, she couldn't see her sister anywhere through the rubble and to top it all off, the new warp pad the school bought was like the _first thing_ that stupid ship had blown up.

"I gotta stop that thing from going any further than the school" Midnight had finally come up with a plan. It wasn't a very good one called it 'Plan Smash'

She planned to fight until either she or the ship gave out, which was like suicide. "All right you dumb thing! Come at me you– " Midnight was immediatly shot with a green blast of light, going through several walls.

" Ouch " Midnight said as she rose from the dusty rubble. She summoned her shield and sword from her gem and charged. She did everything she knew how , every single technec she's ever learned, and the giant hand ship didn't have a single dent or scratch.

Finally, she just sliced it in half with all the strength she could muster. That's when she knew she was saved. Once she sliced it in half she spotted a girl, and that girl was her older sister.

"NIXON!I NEED HELP!" She yelled as loud as she possibly couldthat she felt as if her face was a deep blood-red. She jumped off the ship to see her victory– except she had only dented the green ship.

" I'm so done with this " she said as she ran to her sister before the ship returned its attention to her. " We need Star Quartz " Nixon said calmly.

"Exactly what I was thinking" and with that they fused, making Star Quartz. "Guessing what mood I'm in?," Star Quartz sarcatically commented, " Here's a hint, I'm not in a good mood right now" Star said while she summoned her weapon.

"What is that?!" A voice screeched from the ship that was attacking Star Quartz. "Its a cross-breed fusion. Ugh. It disguts me . Blast it with the ship and capture the gems. Yellow Diamond needs to see this abomanation " another voice commanded. "Then we'll only need the rest of... _them_ " The voice added.

As it was said, Star Quartz was blasted with the ship. But Star Quartz blocked the blast with a much bigger, stronger shield than Midnight's. "I'm not going down that easily." And those were the last words said before she used her star daggers at the ship. That wasn't all, once the daggers hit the ship, the daggers exploded, causing other gem beings to fall out of the ship.


	2. A Bad Memory

No. It's not possible. It couldn't be them. A Jasper soilder, a Pearl and a Peridot were the first ones to fall from the exploding ship. The Jasper immediatly pulled out his weapon ready for battle. Star Quartz nearly unfused at the sight. It was like reliving a bad memory. About a thousand years ago the same 3 were here. Except it was Nixon and Midnight's ancestors in this battle and the Homeworld gems would win at this point.

But they hadn't , things were diffrent this time.

"You insignificant huminoids! You don't know who your dealing with! Yellow Diamond will have each and every one of your gems BROKEN!" Peridot exclaimed as she blindly blasted things with her limb inhansers.

"That's enough. Pearl, chain all the remaining prisoners" Jasper commanded. The Pearl immediatly got up and began chaining up any prisoner she could find through all the rubble.

A flash of light and stars were seen as the two sisters unfused, looking straight into the Jasper's eyes."I'm warning you this one time:Answer us or experince total pain, your choice. Question 1: Why are you here?" Nixon asked as she took a step forward.

 _ **Whoops. Wrong move.**_

Jasper quickly punched Nixon and blasted her with something, making her incapable of moving for 5 long minutes."HA! _You_ are suppose to be an elite gem warrior? How—"During those few moments of Jasper boating, Midnight had expressed her ' I'm going to kill you ' mood with lots of violence. Well, Nixon tried to warn them, they'll never learn.


End file.
